Huh
by codexfawkes
Summary: Just a little drabble where River confuses Jayne. Set after Objects in Space but before Serenity. Pre-Rayne.


Huh

By CodexFawkes

Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss and SJ Tucker are boss.

Summary: Just a little drabble where River confuses Jayne. Set after Objects in Space but before Serenity. Pre-Rayne.

AN: This idea has been rattling around in my brain for a while so I hope you all enjoy my little flight of fancy ^.^ The song from this story The Truth About Ninjas by SJ Tucker can be heard for free here: track/the-truth-about-ninjas

It was early afternoon their fourth day in the deep black, corner of no and where. The crew bein somewhat sick of each other had retreated to their respective corners of the boat and stayed there. Jayne decided rather than rattle around in his small bunk he'd take the opportunity to do some repair work on his wardrobe at the big table in the kitchen. So gathering up a pile of clean socks, pants and the only button down shirt he owned; along with the sewing kit his Ma made him, Jayne spread out in the kitchen and got down to work. Normally he'd keep this type a work to his bunk deep black or no, but after seeing Mal darn socks while planning heists in his early days on the ship Jayne let himself relax about it. Still, he didn't need the doc giving him crap so he was glad to have the room to himself.

Jayne sat there slowly and carefully reattaching the button that had fallen off his Sunday go a whorin shirt. He was so absorbed in his task Jayne didn't notice the little Moonbrain come in the galley until she sat across from him with her drawing pad and colored pencils. Frowning in annoyance, Jayne lay the shirt down and leaned back staring at her. She was wearing that huge red knit sweater again, the one that was so big it fell off one shoulder revealing a glimpse of pale ivory skin and two thin straps. She laid her pad out on the table and placing her box of pencils next to it, she began to color in her drawing. As River slowly shaded in the drawing, what it was he couldn't tell, Jayne continued to stare at the girl as if he could figure out if she were carrying a knife under all that fabric.

After several long minutes River looked up and with a small shake of her head smiled at him indulgently. Jayne tracked her movements with his eyes, the confusion he felt clearly written on his face. River for her part stood up straight and with an amused smile slowly held open her sleeves one at a time showing that there was nothing up them. Understanding spread over Jayne's face as she then lifted the hem of the sweater pulling it up revealing only a white under shirt over a trim waist. Finally she took the long, swirly skirt in her hands and swished it about in such away anything hidden would have fallen to the floor. Jayne gave her a satisfied nod, a slight smile on his lips, and River returned it before retaking her seat.

For a long while they sat across from each other in silence, each working away at their chosen task. It was a comfortable silence of two people finally okay with each other. So when Jayne got some tea, he poured some for River. Then when River grabbed a protein bar she got one for Jayne. Content in the silence Jayne looked up startled when River began to sing, the first words coming out soft and slow.

_Paragon of dignity, untouchable and lethal _

_but there's more to life than shuriken. _

River kept her eyes on the page as she colored, her tone light and simple as she sang picking up the pace until the words were coming almost too quickly for Jayne to register them.

_Sudden death comes easy when you practice every day _

_you'll think you're ten feet tall and bulletproof _

_until you pass my way _

_and you will never see it coming, no one's sad to see you go _

_within my eyes you'll glimpse a wisdom you were not prepared to know _

_In fearing what you cannot see, you fall beneath my hand _

_this is a ninja thing you wouldn't understand_

Jayne sat there open mouthed completely thrown by the situation. Was this a warning, her way of telling him that if she wanted him dead there was nothing he could do to stop it?

_You will never know I'm here, until it's far too late _

_it is a ninja's way to pass unseen and not to storm the gate _

_Moving quieter than kitten, circumnavigating law _

_tiptoeing merciless as nightfall _

_until I pounce and disappear again, you'll never hear a thing _

_the soul has always been corrupted, but the heart and hands are clean _

_Sworn enemies fall lifeless, though they never see my face _

_the game is glory but I take my joy in leaving not a trace _

_My actions quick as lightning, unintended to hurt you I'm only _

_doing what a ninja's gotta do _

Confusion furrowed his brow even more. Did that mean she didn't want to hurt him? That she'd only put him down if he gave her no other choice?

_Following the way _

_creeping night and day _

_I won't say life is hard _

_but I must restrain my urges to run naked through my yard _

Her voice became buoyant, joyful as the words impacted on Jayne's brain and his thoughts suddenly skidded onto another track entirely.

_No ninja goes out streaking, it just simply isn't done _

_my career would shrivel up and die, but damn would it be fun! _

_To see the neighbors eyes, as big as saucers peeking from their doors _

_I'd pirouette beneath the moonlight _

_days of skulking, hiding, sneaking, and assassinating enemies no more!_

Her dark head came up, brown eyes meeting blue as a mischievous smile curved her lips.

_Just one streak of brightness in a world of black and blue _

_I'd just be doing what a ninja's gotta do, wouldn't you? _

_go skinny-dipping like a ninja's gotta do! _

River sat there gazing up at Jayne, her eye sparkling with mirth, lips curved with an expectant smile. She clearly expected him to give some sort of reaction to her song, so Jayne said the only thing that came to mind. "Huh," he said a tentative smile tilting his mouth. River beamed at him, delighted laughter spilling out of her, a light tinkling sound that echoed through the ship bringing a smile to the face of everyone who heard it.


End file.
